


Silver winnings; He wanted gold

by animegaypanic



Series: Hq drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Osamu-centric, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegaypanic/pseuds/animegaypanic
Summary: Osamu didn’t know what he did wrong.He never knows really when it comes to his twin....An osahina unrequited love drabble
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Series: Hq drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Silver winnings; He wanted gold

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say there’s some deep meaning for writing this or that I was hit with inspiration but in reality I wrote this to spite a friend sidnksnzk
> 
> Love ya Ann <3

Osamu didn’t know what he did wrong.  
  


He never knows really when it comes to his twin. His golden boy twin, Atsumu.

The oldest, the apparently wisest—Osamu calls bullshit on that—the most popular and the most skilled—in sports which is the only thing this town cares about really.

It didn’t bother Osamu much though, getting the apparent short end of the stick. He doesn’t think he was dealt a shitty hand—in his personal opinion. He’s got good looks too and is skilled in other ways. Who doesn’t like a man that can cook well?

In the end, he supposes his skills came out short as he watches the spotlight couple through the rim of his glass dance across the floor.

They’re so stupidly in love. So perfect. A radiant man for the golden twin. Apollo and his blazing sun. 

  
Osamu couldn’t even compare himself to Icarus. He never got close enough to be burnt.   
  


The chilling winds of Boreas got to him first. They were able to freeze his bones and grasp his heart in an aching grip. They stole his first kiss with a frigid, passing breeze, turning his lips blue as he gazed longingly towards the sun.

He can never have it. Never even comes close it.  
  


Instead, when he holds his arms out for the sun’s embrace, he’s met with the north winds wrapping his body—his soul—in a deep cold, turning his limbs frosty and numb.

“Let’s have another cheer for the couple of the evening everyone!”

Osamu breaks his thoughts and chugs the rest of the enticing liquid, reaching for more.

  
It hurts so much. More than wishful burns and disappointing frost bitten limbs. Even now, the hot, stinging trail of alcohol he feels flowing towards his gut pales in comparison to this pain.

“Atsumu and Shouyou Miya!”

  
  


A cold draft brushes past him and he shivers.

The only thought in his head as he watches his unrequited love smile so brightly on his now doubt happiest day is

_That could’ve been me._

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this will become a full fledge fic, who knows
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com//animegaypanic) if you want to hear me scream about anime and nonsense
> 
> Till next time my lovely readers <3


End file.
